Presidential Romance
by KissofJudas
Summary: -EARLY PIECE- Reeve finally bites the bullet to move on with his life and asks Tifa out on a date. How would THAT one go over? You all know my summaries suck - read and review accordingly!


An office in a big city is only a comfort when you work with people you can trust. When you are picking up the pieces of a company that nearly destroyed the Planet and you can completely revamping it…you usually don't have that luxury. Reeve Masaragi sat in his new, high-priced office in the Neo Shinra headquarters and sighed. Midgar was slowly rebuilding itself, but it was a slow and painful project. The old Mako reactors wouldn't be torn down for several years at least, even though none of them were still used. Still something seemed…missing in the new president's life.

"Reeve?" came a voice that was becoming all too familiar as the days went on. Reeve looked down and saw a small black cat twining itself around Reeve's legs.

"Yes, Cait."

"You seem lonely." There was a word that rang a bell in the president's ear: _lonely_. He hadn't seen any of the Saviors since the very end…when they had all met Reeve himself for the first time. That had been…oh…nearly 10 years ago now.

"I suppose I am…"

"Why don't ya call the Saviors? You don't have anything better to do. Rude and them are taking care of everything." Reeve had finally coerced the former Turks to work for him. Rude was one of the heads of the Neo Midgar police force, while the others did work as Reeve needed them. On the side, Reno ran the one respectable inn in Junon and Elena worked at the newly rebuilt chapel where Aeris Gainsborough had spent so much of her time. Part of Reeve wondered if she thought that helping Aeris' spirit would bring her somehow closer to the flower girl's best friend in life, Tseng. He shook his head. "What do ya mean, no?"

"No, I wasn't shaking my head at you, Cait. I was just…thinking."

"Ya think too much, Reeve. Take a break, go to Nibelheim or something. Maybe you'll see Tifa!" Reeve looked away from the cat. Cait had been the observant one for once, and noticed that Reeve had a slight…well, maybe not so slight, attraction to Miss Lockheart. After Cloud started dating Yuffie, of all people, Tifa gave up hope on him and opened a new bar in Nibelheim, named as a slight spin-off of her first bar. It was called Final Heaven. For someone who had spent nearly all of her growing up life pining after Cloud Strife, the dangerous beauty had become a formidable woman, ready to face anything in life. The only problem was…she still faced everything alone. Reeve had often fantasized about ending that…but there was no chance.

"Perhaps a break would be good for me. You, however, you fuzz brain, will stay here and hold the fort."

"Aww…don't I ever get to go along?" Cait complained. "Going around on the Mog here in Midgar is boring."

"Then get Rude or Reno to take you to Gold Saucer," Reeve returned, grabbing his suit jacket. "I'm not worried about you; you've taken care of yourself so far. Besides, I've got your control in my pocket all the time. If anything goes wrong, I'll know and I'll get you back to Midgar. I didn't give you this much free will for nothing." Cait sighed, a very human-like gesture from the robot cat.

"Fine…I'll stay here or go there or something. Go have fun." Reeve ruffled the cat's fur.

"I'll bring you back something from Final Heaven." Cait purred and Reeve managed a small smile as he walked out.

Meanwhile, in Nibelheim, Tifa Lockheart was opening the bar for lunch and making the morning cleaning rounds. "I cleaned all of this last night and yet by this time the next morning everything is filthy again. I just don't understand it." She scrubbed at one of the tables with a rag as her hair fell into her face. Blowing on it, it moved slightly but didn't get out of her eyes. "Damn it…" She set down the rag and went to tie her hair back again when a pair of hands caught her hair and tied it back for her. Once they let go, she turned and smiled. "Shera!" She gave the mechanic a hug. Not two steps behind her was Cid Highwind, fellow Savior. "Hi Cid, what brings the two of you here?"

"Looking for a place to get a good lunch and I brought up Final Heaven," Shera said with a smile. "I don't know anywhere else where I can get as good of a potato soup as here, Tifa. You work wonders with the food." Cid nodded in agreement.

"And it's good too," he added gruffly, coming forward to give the young woman an awkward hug. The older man had never been all style and grace on the manners. "Good to see ya, Tifa."

"Good to see you too, Cid, and you too Shera. So how goes it with you two? How's the little one doing?" After nearly two years of beating around the bush, Cid had come to grips with the fact that he loved Shera, and not two weeks later they started dating. Half a year later they married, and within the first year of their "official" relationship, they had a beautiful baby girl. Now seven years old, little Jessica Aeris Highwind was the exact replica of a female Cid, except minus the language.

"Jessie's doing okay. She's over at Barret and Marlene's place for the weekend, over in Kalm. We took her over there yesterday. Got a call on the PHS, apparently she's doing fine and the two girls have only trashed half the house so far. Barret's hopeful that it'll only be that bad, but knowing Marlene and Jessie, it won't be."

"I'm always so surprised that those two get along so well. I know quite a few 15 year olds that wouldn't put up with a 7 year old for that long even if they were paid. Eight years can be quite a gap."

"Marlene doesn't seem to mind. I guess some of my charm rubbed off," Cid said, doing his best to look dashing…but not quite achieving the effect he wanted. Tifa and Shera giggled. Cid just harrumphed at the both of them.

"Take a seat, you two. I'm just cleaning up for opening. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just water for me, Tifa," Shera said.

"Can I get a beer?" Tifa smiled and nodded. She wandered off into the restaurant just as the door opened again.

Reeve opened the door to the bar and looked around. Smiling slightly, he waved to Cid and Shera. "Reeve!" Shera said, standing up and giving the younger man a hug. "I haven't seen you in years. How are you?"

"I'm doing all right. Neo Shinra's working hard to rebuild Midgar, but it's a slow process."

"Where's the damn cat?" Cid inquired. Reeve smiled.

"Either still at the Neo Shinra headquarters or at Gold Saucer. I told him he could go wherever. He's gotten a fair bit more independence since I became president, but he's still himself."

"His predictions gotten any better?"

"Not usually. Occasionally he'll actually get one that's true, but it's usually not to me. He's actually the one that convinced me to leave my office. I haven't really been out much." As soon as he stopped speaking, Tifa walked out with Cid and Shera's drinks.

"Reeve!" she said excitedly. She handed the two their drinks and then walked over and gave the man a hug. Only hesitating for a second, he hugged her back. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you, Tifa? You look amazing." Though meaning that with all his heart, he really thought that Tifa could never take it as that, since he was noted for being such a gentleman. She smiled.

"Thank you, Reeve. You look good yourself. I swear you haven't changed clothes since I met you, though."

"You never know, maybe I haven't." Tifa made a face, but laughed.

"I am doing okay. The bar is taking off, which pleases me. Cloud said that he might come back to help me run it. Apparently Yuffie and he have gotten into a bit of a spat." Though he didn't show it, Reeve slumped a little. If Tifa began to have a chance with Cloud again, he had no hope. _Not that I ever really did_, he thought to himself. "Have you been working all these years?"

"Midgar's rebuilding is going to take a long time. Even now, ten years later, the city is only almost halfway rebuilt. Meteor did more damage than we had initially anticipated. The president doesn't get much in the way of vacation time." Tifa shook her head.

"You need to get out of your office more often." She held up his arm in comparison to hers. He was white as a ghost next to her healthy tan from being outside. "You're transparent."

"I don't think it's quite that bad, Tifa. And I'll be getting out more often soon anyway; I have to go analyze the work being done so that I can keep the management track up to date on when things are scheduled to be done." Tifa nodded.

"Well, since you're here, what can I get you to drink?" He turned to look at the menu board behind him by the door.

"Just a soda water with…a…peach flavor shot." Tifa nodded and walked behind the bar and began fixing the drink. Reeve indicated that he would be a minute and retreated into the back toward the restrooms.

Shera smiled and looked to Tifa. "You've spent so much time watching Cloud you've become utterly blind, haven't you?" That made Tifa look up to give Shera a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"You have the opportunity to have a beautiful relationship with a man that's obviously quite taken with you, and you're acting as if nothing is going on." That puzzled the girl.

"What, you're saying Reeve likes me? No, you've got to be kidding, Shera; he doesn't like me!" Shera shook her head.

"Fine then, don't believe me, but when you find out that I was right and you've done something that keeps him from you, don't come complaining to me." Tifa just shook her head and set the drink out for Reeve. _Reeve…liking me? The thought is just so alien. We never really knew each other all that well…but then again, I guess we all knew Reeve better than we thought. He did control Cait Sith…or at least, create him. Maybe she's right…but what would I even watch for with Reeve?_ Reeve stepped out and walked toward the bar, smiling as he took the drink. He looked up to Tifa.

"Thank you," he said. The only thing Tifa noticed was him watching her a bit longer than most. Then he turned to Cid and Shera, taking a seat at the bar. "And how are you two? I hear very little news from you."

"Well, you know we got married," Shera said. Reeve nodded.

"It was a shame I couldn't have been there. I would have sent Cait as my replacement, but I didn't really think that it was the right environment for him." Shera smiled and Cid laughed.

"Damn straight!" was Cid's only comment.

"Well, we had a baby girl," Shera continued, ignoring Cid. "Her name is Jessica Aeris, and she's seven now." Reeve sat back in shock.

"Seven years old…I am behind the times. Perhaps I need to come around here more often!" Tifa looked briefly over at Shera, who was giving her a look that clearly said, "I told you so." Tifa just smiled. Shelving her pride, she took a deep breath and went to say something when the door opened.

"Cloud!" was the word that came out when Tifa finally spoke. Reeve turned lightly and smiled, but the smile was different now. It seemed…more forced now. Tifa walked over and gave Cloud a hug.

"Hey there, Tif, how are you?"

"I'm okay. What brings you here?"

"Thought that maybe I could work here for a while. Holy cow, is it really Reeve?" Reeve offered Cloud a small smile and a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Cloud." However, Tifa could hear the slight reluctance in Reeve's voice. Maybe Shera was right.

"Hey…Reeve?" The man turned, almost seeming surprised that Tifa had spoken to him.

"Yes, Tifa, what can I do for you?" She was talking to him! Of her own accord! Something must be wrong!

"Can I talk to you for a second…outside?" Reeve blinked several times, but nodded. He noticed Shera sitting at her table, attempting to hide a wide grin behind her water glass. There was some sort of plot underway, and Reeve wasn't sure he liked it.

"Of course, Tifa." He stood and walked over to the young woman.

"Cloud, can you hold down the fort for a bit?" Cloud nodded and Tifa led Reeve out of the bar. "Are you super busy…tomorrow night?"

"At night, I'm never extremely busy…I suppose anything that is not done during business hours could wait until the next day. Why, what were you thinking?" Reeve stuck his hands in his pockets, now nervous. Could she possibly be doing what he thought she was doing?

"I was wondering…if maybe…you'd like to go to dinner or something. If Cloud will hold down the fort until I get back, then I'm free." Reeve was stunned. Tifa Lockheart had just asked him out on a date. Would wonders never cease?

"I…I'd love to, Tifa. Well…when were you thinking of getting together…and where?"

"Well, I know this little place, actually, in Neo Midgar that opened up a little while ago. It's a cute little café in Sector 4. I think it's called Moonlight Serenade." Reeve nodded.

"I know the place; it is a nice café. When should I meet you there tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe 6:30?" Reeve nodded.

"I look forward to our meeting." Reeve swallowed all pride he might have and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Tifa giggled. After a moment of awkward standing, the two returned in, Tifa's face bright red and Reeve looking rather emotionless. Shera smiled.

"Tifa, can you come here for a moment?" Shera asked. Tifa walked over to Shera, face still burning. "What happened?"

"I asked him to dinner tomorrow." Shera grinned, as did Cid.

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd love to." Shera grinned.

"Good luck," Cid commented. Tifa smiled and looked back at Reeve, who was chatting idly with Cloud at the bar.

"Thanks," she said softly.

Later that night, Reeve made his way home to Midgar where Cait was lying on his bed waiting for him, the stuffed Mog motionless in the corner. "Reeve, you're back! Hi there, how did it go?"

"Very well, actually, I must thank you for making me go. I have a dinner date at the Moonlight Serenade tomorrow night at 6:30 with Tifa Lockheart." Cait yowled in happiness.

"Are you serious? That's great, Reeve!" The cat purred and jumped up to rub against Reeve's legs. "You want me to go tell Rude and Reno and them?" Reeve nodded.

"If you would be so kind. Rude's in charge until I get back." Cait nodded and went to the Mog, and then bounded out with it. The president got changed for bed and then lay down, not moving much. Now the shock of the matter really set in. He was going on a date for Tifa Lockheart. He shook his head, a smile growing on his lips. It was all too unbelievable.

Though he would have opted for a typical Turk blue suit for the occasion, the loud protests from Reeve's furry companion stopped him from wearing the norm. "Reeve, you always wear a Turk suit. You're not going to look dressed up if you just wear that!" Cait insisted. After nearly thirty minutes of debate, Reeve gave up.

"Fine. What would you have me wear?" Cait padded over to the closet and looked up into it, rearing up on his hind legs to see better. He batted at some of the clothing in order to move them around.

"How about this?" he inquired, holding back a slate gray suit jacket and pants.

"What shirt should go under it?" Reeve continued, pulling out the jacket and pants. Cait immediately found a lighter shade of gray shirt that complimented the ensemble nicely. "Fine, so can I wear a typical Turk black tie with it?" Cait nodded, a gesture still odd to Reeve coming from the feline.

"That will look fine." Cait jumped up onto the bed and curled up on the comforter at the end. Reeve jumped into the shower, changed, and then looked at the clock.

"Perfectly timed, as usual." It was 6:00 even. "Can you handle having the house to yourself until Rude gets here?" Cait purred.

"I'll take a cat nap." Cait's eyes closed and Reeve gave him a quick stroke down the back before heading out. The walk wasn't difficult; any construction that would have been in his way was quickly pointed out to him and easy detours were made. There was an advantage to being the president of Shinra. He made it to the restaurant at 6:15 sharp and walked in.

"Mr. President!" the waitress doing the seating said with a smile. "It's such a pleasure to have you here. What can I do for you?"

"I've got a reservation, party of two for Masaragi." She checked her list and nodded.

"Yes, of course, right this way Mr. President." She led him to a table next to a fireplace that was lit, the flames crackling merrily. "Will this be too warm, sir?"

"No, the autumn chill's gotten to me. This is perfect. Thank you, Melanie," he said, glancing at her nametag for the last comment. That warranted a wide grin and a nod of appreciation as she walked away. He took off his jacket and hung it on the nearby coat stand and took a seat, using the time he had before Tifa arrived to warm up. He had never really taken into account how she was going to get here. He silently cursed himself. He should have gotten her transportation somehow. Then his mind corrected himself. She was, after all, a fellow Savior. Cid had offered the use of the Highwind to anyone that needed it, provided that he wasn't using it already. She would probably get here via him. Ten minutes into his wait, the waitress came over to him.

"Hello, Mr. President, my name is Amber and I'll be your waitress tonight. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, I am. I'll wait until she comes to order anything." Amber smiled and nodded.

"You have a special date tonight, sir?" Reeve smiled and nodded.

"I do, actually. Thank you for noticing." That just made Amber giggle, but she left Reeve be. Almost exactly at 6:30, Reeve heard the door open, and the most beautiful sight he had ever seen walked in the door. The seating girl pointed over to him and Tifa Lockheart walked over. She was wearing a dark scarlet dress with a rather low cut neckline, though that really didn't surprise Reeve. Her hair was pulled back with a black hair tie and the gentle touches of makeup just accentuated her preternatural beauty. Reeve smiled and stood up. A light blush crept across Tifa's face when she saw him, but she approached him all the same. "Good evening, Miss Lockheart."

"Good evening, Reeve." He took her jacket and hung it up, quickly moving behind her chair to seat her. "Thank you, Reeve. You're such a gentleman; it's almost hard to get used to. I've been a fighter for so long; I'm almost used to being one of the guys."

"You certainly don't look like 'one of the guys', Tifa." She smiled. "You are a beautiful young woman…whether dressed to the nines or the threes." That got a laugh.

"I suppose beneath the president exterior, you can have a sense of humor as well." Reeve smiled and Amber came back.

"Oh, hi Miss Lockheart. Is this everyone, Mr. President?" Reeve nodded. "Then can I get the two of you something to drink?"

"Just ice water is fine, Amber," Reeve said. Tifa nodded to indicate the same. Amber nodded back and walked off.

"Do you really think I look nice, Reeve?" That comment shocked Reeve.

"What would make you think anything different?"

"Well…I guess I just don't get a lot of people tell me that seriously. There are the people I see at the bar all the time that say something like that just to get me in their pants, but you're not like that."

"I'm glad you realize that. I would never do that to a woman…it's demoralizing and they all deserve so much more than that…especially you, Tifa." She smiled again.

"So I was just wondering what spurred you to tell me that." Reeve sat forward and laid a hand over Tifa's.

"Tifa Lockheart, in my entire life I have never met anyone that is as beautiful as you are, not only in body but in mind and spirit as well." That made her look away with a blush.

"You're exaggerating." Reeve shook his head.

"I don't need to exaggerate. I'll only tell you what I think, nothing less and nothing more. Exaggerating is only a form of lying…and I will never lie to you." Amber came back with their drinks.

"Do you need a few more minutes?" Reeve looked to Tifa, who shrugged.

"You go first, I'll look at this now I guess," Tifa said. Reeve smiled.

"Then I'd like…the…chicken alfredo."

"What sort of dressing would you like on your side salad?"

"Whatever the house special is I'll take. I feel adventurous." Amber turned to Tifa.

"Can I just get…the Chinese chicken salad?" Amber nodded.

"I'll be out with those shortly." Reeve nodded to her and she left.

"Tifa?" She looked up. "What prompted you to ask me to this dinner?" She hesitated.

"Well…Shera thought you liked me…" Reeve nodded. So it was just a pity date because she wanted someone to like her.

Tifa could see the almost crestfallen look on Reeve's face, though he tried to hide it. The truth was, she didn't know whether she liked Reeve or not. She…really didn't know him all that well as himself and not as Cait Sith. "Reeve…I don't know. I want to know _you_ better. I only know how Cait was…and I have a feeling he's not exactly a reincarnation of you." That made Reeve smile.

"No…not really." There was an awkward silence. "What do you want to know about me, Tifa? I hold nothing back from you."

"Why did you join Shinra?" He shrugged.

"Why did anyone join Shinra? We didn't realize what was really happening. President Shinra…the elder…promised us all power, riches, and happiness in the future. Too easily were we all swayed."

"Why didn't you leave when you figured out what was going on?"

"I had worked myself too far into the system…and then they had me use Cait, who was but a toy at the time, to find the AVALANCHE rebels. So he met up with you…and I started thinking about life outside of Shinra. I didn't understand why you did any of this…as Cait told you…because I had never been faced with the problem you all had on your backs. I understand now."

"Why are you bringing back Shinra?"

"I hope to bring back Shinra into the corporation that Shinra should have been…could have been if President Shinra Sr. hadn't been so consumed by greed. Rufus could have done it had he not carried along his father's dreams…due to remnant fear."

"What do you mean?"

"There was more to Rufus Shinra than he ever let on," was Reeve's only comment to the matter. "But I know that I can allow Midgar to become the beautiful prosperous city it should have always been." Tifa nodded.

"I think you can too."

At this point, Reeve realized that his hand was brushing Tifa's again. He didn't take it, seeming to know her thoughts on him at least for the moment. "What else do you want to know?"

"Who was your first love?" He smiled. Here were the questions he had been expecting.

"A girl by the name of Kira. She was a friend of mine in my childhood…with bright blue eyes and long golden blonde hair. Everyone in the sector called her Angel because that's what she looked like…an incarnation of an angel fallen from heaven."

"Do you believe in a heaven?"

"I believe that when we return to the Lifestream our energy goes on to other living beings being born and our essences, our souls, go to a world where we all meet one another again. If that is a heaven, then yes, I believe in it." Tifa was silent for a moment.

"What ever happened to Kira?"

"I don't know. When I joined Shinra, I lost contact with everyone from my life before the corporation…I think she might have been killed by SOLDIER but I'm not sure. I can't find her files. The last time I heard from her, she had said that she had cut her hair…I can't even imagine her with short hair." Tifa smiled and kept up the question-and-answer session until the food came, when they both fell silent. The rest of the night was relatively uneventful, and so when they left the restaurant, Reeve turned to Tifa. "Did you enjoy yourself, Tifa?" She smiled and nodded quite enthusiastically.

"Yes, I had a great time. What about you?"

"I would have wanted to spend my evening in no other way." Tifa smiled. "Do you think you know me any better?" She nodded again.

"Yes…I think I know you much better…and I'm glad I do." This time, Reeve smiled.

"I'm glad I'm still acceptable." He looked around. "How are you getting home?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Cid can't pick me up…for some reason, so I was thinking about just staying in Midgar until the morning when he can pick me up."

"If you want, I can take you home on one of the vehicles Neo Shinra provides me."

"Would you really, Reeve? It's kind of out of your way there…and we're not exactly on the same continent."

"Not all of Shinra's vehicles are solely land-operating." He led her to a nearby garage and got access to a very streamlined car.

"Reeve, how does this possibly work anywhere but on land?" He just smiled and opened the door for her. She climbed in and he got in the driver's seat, taking off. Once making it to Junon, he headed for the harbor. "Reeve?"

"Just hold on, Tifa." With that, he pressed a button and the car shot up into the air, wings unfolding from underneath the car. They glided over the ocean while Tifa giggled. "Having fun?"

"Yes!" All too soon, Reeve landed the car by Nibelheim.

"Your town, madam." She smiled and went to open the door, but Reeve reprimanded her, running to that side to open it for her. "Now now, Tifa, you should know better than to try and to anything by yourself while on a date with me." She just smiled again, lowering her head. "Do you want me to walk you to your house or are you sick of me?"

"You can walk me home," she said quietly. They walked to her door in silence. Once there, Tifa turned to him. "I guess you have to head right back." Reeve shrugged.

"Such is the life of the president of Shinra the Second." She leaned in and took his hands in hers and Reeve could literally feel his brain slow down to a dead stop. All higher brain functions had left him. She looked down to their hands.

"Listen, Reeve…maybe we could do this more often."

"Go out on dates…more often?" The man was shocked his voice even worked. Tifa nodded.

"I mean…if you want to."

"I…I'd love to, Tifa. I'd want nothing more." Looking back up at him, she got that sly look that Reeve had only ever seen in his dreams.

"Maybe next time you won't leave so soon." He managed a smile back.

"Maybe I won't." Gathering up his courage, Reeve leaned in to her and caught her lips against his in a slow, soft kiss goodnight. The passionate moment was over all too soon and Tifa pulled away. "Good night, Tifa," he whispered.

"Good night, Reeve," she said in a matching soft voice. As he turned to leave, she called after him again. "Reeve?" He turned back.

"Yes."

"What's your last name?" He smiled.

"Masaragi." She seemed to think for a moment, then giggled. "Why, what do you want to know for?"

"How do you think Tifa Masaragi sounds?" Reeve laughed.

"Like a name fit for you!" She smiled, waved, and walked into her house. With a light heart and a broad smile, Reeve made his way back to Midgar. Cait was asleep and Rude standing at the window.

"How was your date?" Rude asked softly.

"Good…good. Thank you for doing this for me."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. President."

"Go home, Rude…get some sleep." The former Turk cracked a smirk and walked out. Reeve fell into bed, now with much more accurate dreams.


End file.
